Once Again
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Gibbs gets beaten up by suspect and Sammy is there to fix him up. AU. Gammy. Enjoy!


**A/N: So I was watching **_**Red Cell **_**and the way it ended made me wanna know how it was gonna end so this is what came from that. That's about it I think... Enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

Once Again

oOoOoOo

Sammy gently pushed Gibbs back into the chair he was sitting in at the table as she moved to clean the shallow cut above his eyebrow. Yet again a suspect had gotten physical and yet again Gibbs had been the one to fight said suspect, coming out decently battered.

"Stop moving," She said firmly as Gibbs tried to get up again and brush her off.

"You don't need to do this," Gibbs said trying to brush her off again.

"I do," Sammy said firmly again, "I want you to feel better and this will help so stop fighting me."

Gibbs sighed but stopped fighting, he hated when Sammy made that argument because he couldn't say no.

Sammy finished with the cut and placed a band aid over it, sealing it with a kiss. She set her cloth on the table then moved to fill a sandwich bag with ice and wrap it in a towel before bring it over to Gibbs and gently placing it against the growing bruise on his right eye. She pulled Gibbs' hand up to replace hers so she could gently run the cloth over his face to get rid of the last of the blood now dried on his forehead and cheeks.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Sammy asked softly as she finished cleaning his face.

"No, I'm fine," Gibbs said, not making eye contact.

"Are you sure?" Sammy asked softly as she moved to pull his shirt out of his waistband, "It looked like he landed a hit in your ribs."

She started to gently pull his shirt but he stopped her when she got close to his ribs.

"They're fine," Gibbs insisted, moving his arm down to block Sammy's access to his side.

Sammy sighed, "Sweetheart, you're only making this harder."

"Because I'm fine," Gibbs said stubbornly.

"Honey I saw what happened," Sammy reminded him, "I know you aren't even close to as fine as you say you are. Just let me look."

Gibbs wanted to put up a fight again but as he inhaled his bruised ribs sharply protested and he winced, completely disproving his argument.

"See, they aren't fine," Sammy said sitting in a chair across from him, "Can you let me look so we can get some ice on them? Please?"

Gibbs sighed and slowly dropped his arm so she could untuck his polo. Sammy gently hiked up his shirt and signed. Purple and blue bruises splayed over his ribs and they were definitely swollen.

"Did he hit you anywhere else?" Sammy asked as she lifted his polo up and moved around him to inspect the rest of his torso.

"Nowhere as bad as there," Gibbs said honestly.

"You're sure?" Sammy asked, even though she hadn't found any other bruises.

"Positive," Gibbs insisted, taking the back of ice off his eye as he felt a drop of water trickle down his cheek.

"Alright," Sammy said, softly wiping the trail of water from his cheek with her thumb, "Let's get you to bed then."

Gibbs only nodded and took Sammy's hand when she offered it, using her and the table to slowly push himself to his feet. Sammy tossed the bag of ice Gibbs had left on the table into the sink before linking arms with him and heading towards the stairs.

10 minutes later Sammy had helped Gibbs into his boxers and a t-shirt and had him laying down in bed before she headed down to retrieve one of the reusable ice packs from the freezer and wrap it in a towel then headed back upstairs.

When she walked into the bedroom she found Gibbs right where she left him. She carefully crawled up on the bed and sat beside him.

"Here Honey," She said softly, before gently placing the ice pack on his ribs, "Is it ok there?"

Gibbs nodded as he brought his arm up to hold the pack in place.

"Do you wanna take a couple aspirin to take the edge off a little?" Sammy asked softly.

Gibbs weighed his options and decided that sleeping even a little would be better than keeping up his macho front and being awake all night.

"Ok," He said simply.

"Alright," Sammy said, planting a soft kiss on his forehead, "I'll be right back."

She carefully got off the bed before making quick work of grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen and the aspirin from the bathroom then heading back to the bedroom. After helping Gibbs sit up and giving him the painkillers Sammy did a once over of the house, locking doors and turning off lights before changing into her pjs and laying beside Gibbs. She settled in on his right side and started running her fingers through his hair.

As the aspirin started to kick in and the ice numbed his ribs Gibbs started to dose off. Once he was asleep Sammy moved the ice pack to his nightstand then settled back to her spot on his right and started running her fingers through his hair again. She stayed up watching him sleep for as long as she could before carefully settling into his side and falling asleep.

oOoOoOo

The end


End file.
